


LEGO Harry Potter and the Transgender Witch // YEAR ONE

by theatrebattery



Series: LEGO Harry Potter and the Transgender Witch [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animation, Multi, Other, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrebattery/pseuds/theatrebattery
Summary: A LEGO Stop-motion film: https://youtu.be/qvTkpF40q80A queer fan fiction parody adventure made in the pandemic by unemployed theater people.Premieres on February 1st, 2021New Episodes each MondayQuincy Blueburger is an eleven-year-old muggle-born LEGO. She has messy hot pink hair and she loves talking to animals. One night, an owl smashes into her bedroom window with a letter that will change her life: she has been admitted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With high hopes to learn magic and make new friends, Quincy arrives at the castle in the countryside to learn that she is the school’s first ever out transgender student.(This project is a non-profit fanfiction parody and is not affiliated with JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, or LEGO)
Series: LEGO Harry Potter and the Transgender Witch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145027





	LEGO Harry Potter and the Transgender Witch // YEAR ONE

Video Available at: https://youtu.be/qvTkpF40q80

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/qvTkpF40q80
> 
> Story by M.C.B., Margaret E. Douglas, Kelli Dunham, Logan Ellis, Mia Fowler, Kait Mahoney, Nicky Martinez, Genne Murphy, Elsie Phillips, Audley Puglisi, Malex Reed, and Alex Vermillion
> 
> Featuring  
> Donato Fatuesi as Quincy Blueburger  
> Anula Navlekar as Neville Longbottom and Pudge the Owl  
> Caitlin Macy-Beckwith as Ginny Weasley and Minerva McGonagall  
> Abubakr Ali as Harry Potter  
> Shanelle Nicole Leonard as Hermione Granger  
> Steven Flores as Ron Weasley  
> Robert Lee Hart as Sorting Hat  
> Shannon R Davis as Dumbledore  
> Michael Cercado as Additional Voices
> 
> Year One Screenplay by Logan Ellis and Kait Mahoney  
> Directed by Logan Ellis  
> Compositions by Kyle Kindred  
> Sound Design by Megumi Katayama  
> Additional LEGO Builds by Heather Ellis  
> Lighting Design Consultation by Amber Parker  
> Featuring the Bay Area Rainbow Symphony, with flute soloist Linda Watkins and conducted by Norman Gamboa (Full Recording: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osUyIKqHU8M)
> 
> The harmful anti-trans views expressed this last year by JK Rowling (and then validated with international recognition by the BBC) have sparked ongoing debate within the queer fandom about how LGBT fans should relate to the author and her work going forward. This project aims to investigate how an out transgender girl would navigate the Hogwarts we see portrayed in the book series, and it also shows historically beloved characters from her unique perspective.
> 
> Subscribe to our channel for updates!  
> theatrebattery.org  
> facebook.com/theatrebattery  
> @theatrebattery on Instagram, Twitter and Tiktok  
> Donate to the artists on Venmo: @Theatre-Battery


End file.
